Warpath
Warpath (ワーパス, Wāpasu) is brash and boastful, always keen to show off his prowess with his giant cannon. Not only is it violently powerful, but it's extremely accurate, even over a range of a mile and a half. It gives him the confidence to charge headlong into battle against the Decepticons. Unfortunately said cannon has also made him slightly deaf, so speak up, would ya? Biography :Voice actor: Jamieson Price (English), Not Known (Japanese) Warpath is an Autobot soldier of exceptional strength. He also loves fighting. His early veichle mode is a Cybertronian Tank, but when arriving to Earth, he adapts the veichle mode of an Earth Tank. Gallery Personality Warpath is brash and boastful, always keen to show off his prowess with his giant cannon. Not only is it violently powerful, but it's extremely accurate, even over a range of a mile and a half. It gives him the confidence to charge headlong into battle against the Decepticons. He's an Autobot soldier of exceptional strength. He also loves fighting. Relationships Friends/Allies *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ironhide *Jazz *Prowl *Cliffjumper *Arcee *Jetfire *Jetstorm *other Autobots *Primes **Zeta Prime *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *Maximals *Humans *Rad White *Alexis Thi Dang *Carlos Lopez *Billy *Fred *Seth *Sid *Stella Holley *Shaun *Kicker Jones *Brian Jones *Miranda Jones *Sally Jones *Misha Miramond *Coby Hansen *Bud Hansen *Lori *Amos Hume *Lucy Suzuki *President of the United States *Secretary General of the United Nations *NEST **Mike Franklin **Grant **Hathaway **Quint **Tyber *Amphitrite Family *AllSpark (creator) *future Warpath (namesake descendant) Neutral *Draximus Prime *Undermine *Brimstone Rivals *Treadnutz Enemies *Decepticons *Unicron *Scraplets *Predacons Weapons & Abilites Warpath carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, has the abilities Energon Barrier and Sonic Shockwave and uses the cannon he has at the front and center of his body/chest. History Past Warpath was among the many Autobots who defended the Decagon during the Decepticon invasion of Iacon and helped clear a path for the future Optimus Prime and his team. After Optimus became Prime following the death of Zeta Prime, Warpath joined Optimus and Ironhide on a mission to Cybertron's core. After successfully cleansing the core and defeating a corrupted Space Slug, they showen the prophocies of Primus and Unicron and the must find 4 Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega Lock to awaken the greatest weapon of Primus here on Cybertron. He later helped evacuate Cybertron civilians during the Great Exodus as the core itslef was also stasified/shut down itslef and freezing any available needs of energon. Six days before the launch of the Ark, Warpath got word that Perceptor and some other Autobot techheads were trapped in Autobot City's nerve center. He and Optimus took some troopers to fight off the Decepticons attacking the center. Despite heavy resistance, they cleared the area and Optimus sent Warpath back to organize the Ark's defenses. Unfortunately the Decepticons launched a massive assault on the Autobot launch pad and it was only when Optimus got the neutron gun and that the Decepticons were eventually repelled. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian Category:Wreckers